


Sleepy Kisses

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is very sleepy and there are kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Kisses

Title: Sleepy Kisses  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 150  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [my-kind-of-drowning](http://my-kind-of-drowning.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Newt is very sleepy and there are kisses.

 

Hermann rolls over when he feels the bed shake. He watches Newt crawl up the mattress. When Newt leans the wrong way and almost ends up on the floor, Hermann realizes just how exhausted the other man is. Hermann tugs the covers down as far as he can.

The goofy grin on Newt's face vanishes as he manages to get tangled in the sheets. Newt wriggles until he frees one leg. Then he flops down on the pillow next to Hermann. He attempts to kiss Hermann's lips and gets his nose instead. The next kiss is on Hermann's forehead.

Reaching out, Hermann curls his fingers around Newt's chin. He holds the smaller man in place long enough to kiss him properly. Newt is asleep by the time Hermann pulls away. The sound of Newt's snores fill the room. Hermann makes himself comfortable, closes his eyes, and goes back to sleep.


End file.
